


You Are My Family

by EvieMcGarrett10



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieMcGarrett10/pseuds/EvieMcGarrett10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing made sense if Jude wasn't with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dream Deferred

_“Did you have to be so good at hiding those eggs Gideon? They have been out there for an hour,” Jude told his husband as they watched over their kids doing their annual Easter egg hunt._

_“Do_ you _want to deal with all their leftover energy if they found the eggs too fast? This was a tactical effort Jude. They need to release it all if we have a prayer of getting any sleep tonight.”_

_“But won’t the chocolate just give them more?”_

_“Thought about that too. There is dried fruit in some of them, gummies in others. Very few chocolate and other sugary stuff.”_

_Zero knew what Jude was thinking and he also knew that his husband was appalled in the sense that Zero thought that far ahead. Usually, Zero was mush when it came to his kids._

_“I don’t think I will ever get over how great of a dad you have become. I mean I always knew that you had it in you, but actually seeing it? It’s amazing.”_

_“Admit it. There was a part of you that doubted my abilities.”_

_“Never. It’s more like you always knew things would work out, but never that they would turn out as great as they do.”_

_“It’s all thanks to you Jude. I wouldn’t be a great husband to you or a great father to our kids if you had not pushed me to be a better person. I am what I am because you had the sense never to give up on me.”_

_“You’re so beautiful Gideon.”_

_“Jude, our kids are within hearing range!”_

_“Stop it! That is not what I meant and you know it.”_

_“Teasing you is the ultimate past time.”_

_Jude laughed. “Right before my eyes you have become this beautiful human being who loves deeply. Opening up to me was the greatest gift you could have ever given me.”_

_Zero turned to Jude for a second before turning them back to their kids. Anna and Gideon had their baskets almost full, so it was only a matter of time before the kids would demand to eat their findings. He didn’t answer Jude right away and instead thought about how far he’d come in order for his husband to say something like to him._

_He meant it when he said that Jude was his family long ago. Buying a house that was theirs to live in and be together. Sharing a home that was nothing like what he had had to endure when he was younger. Giving Jude the love and approval Oscar never gave him. Letting Zero know that he was worth way more than what he already was. So many things had to happen, so many actions needed to be taken before they could come together as one to make this dream possible._

_Those dark times were all in the past. The future can only be bright._

_“Are you happy Jude?”_

_“Yes. Are you?”_

_“Definitely.”_

_“When you took out the key to the house all that time ago, for a minute I thought you were gonna propose.”_

_“What would you have said?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Really?”_

_“We had been practically living together already without you having to buy a house. Marriage would have been a next step that I believe would not have been that much of a stretch. Even so, this home we built together was as subtle as a neon sign declaring your commitment.”_

_Zero laughed because Jude was right. Marriage or a house in their eyes was almost the same thing or at least carried similar weight._

_“Choosing you, us, was the best decision that I ever made.”_

_They were both sitting on the patio as they talked, but Jude scooted closer, took hold of his hand and kissed it._

_“Daddy! We’re done! Can we eat the candy now?”_

_“Not all of it sweetie only a couple cause we are going to Auntie Lionel’s for dinner a little bit,” Zero said as his little girl launched herself into his arms._

_“Okay, daddy.”_

_“I don’t want any candy right now. I’ll wait until later,” little Gideon said as he set his basket on the patio table._

_“You sure champ?” Zero asked his son as he sat in Jude’s lap._

_“Yeah I’m sure. Can I shoot some hoops while we wait to leave? I won’t get dirty I promise,” the little blond boy told both his fathers. The whole family was in their Sunday best: all the boys with suits and the only girl with a cute pink dress._

_"O_ _kay, but not for long, Gideon. I don’t want you in the sun too long and you’ll have to wash up before we leave,” Jude told the boy._

_“Thanks dad and I will,” and with that, their little ball player ran to their built in basketball court with all the glee of a six year old._

_“I’ll go inside and read Daddy,” Anna Jude said as she grabbed candy from her basket and made her way inside._

_“Since when are our children so damn sensible?” Zero asked his husband._

_“Since they were born. Sometimes I ask myself who is raising who in this house,” Jude responded._

_“Me domesticated. Who would have thought?”_

_The smile that Jude directed at him made him fall in love all over again. “You did didn’t you?”_

_“I plead the fifth. Why don’t you go join our son while I go inside and make sure we don’t forget any of the food we bought and save us a trip back. Nothing gets in Lionel’s way when it comes to her dinner parties,” Jude said as he stood and grabbed the kids’ baskets to take inside._

_“I love you.”_

_“Love you more.”_

_They kissed and then. . . ._

 

Zero woke up to the mess he had made in his childhood home with a sledgehammer. He must have fallen asleep on the floor. _It was just a dream_ , he thought. The memory of Jude’s lips on his and the feeling of holding a child with his eyes all but gone.  

After his confrontation with Jelena at the arena, Zero left Jude behind in a cloud of anger and disappointment. Never before had he felt as much fury as he did right now at the newly minted owner of the Devils for ruining what should have been the happiest moment of his life. Of his and Jude's life.   
   
That hope he had felt then now lay in limbo without direction because once he left LA, there was no telling what would happen to his relationship with Jude. Part of him was angry with Jude for preferring to stay and look after Lionel, but he knew that wasn't fair. Jude once said that he was never reckless when it came to things he cared about and Lionel was one of them. He would be lying if Jude's heart and it’s never ending patience and capacity to love were not what made him fall in love with him in the first place. Jude never turned his back on anyone.   
  
Zero sighed as he sat on the filthy carpet. At this point, he didn't really care where he landed because none of it made sense without Jude. This house, all his plans, everything that came after this had no meaning if he didn't have Jude. He refused to go on without the man he loved, but he felt like he wouldn't have a choice. Jelena always made good with what she said and this was no joke.   
  
His phone kept buzzing in his pocket, but he wasn't going to answer it. Jude had been calling nonstop since he left the arena and was sure that he was very close to sending out a search party for him. Right now, though, Zero did not want to be found. All he wanted to do was just sit here and not move a muscle. For once in his life, he really felt like giving up. 


	2. Not Without a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, I got you.

_Jude is going to be pissed_ , thought Zero as he approached the door, bag full of food and backpack in hand.

He had barely put the key in the lock when he was met with his livid lover.

“Where the hell have you been!? Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been? Do you even know what’s going on?” Jude bellowed.

“I brought dinner and yes I know about Jelena. I have an alibi and so do you now, okay?” Zero answered with all the calm in the world.

“What?”

“Took care of either of us being implicated. The minute they start the investigation, we’ll all be suspects and since we both know we’re not murderers, I made sure no one else thought so either.”

“Is that what you were doing this whole time? Making sure we did not get blamed for what happened?”

“Yes and a few other things too. Why don’t you set the table while I shower cause damn do I stink!”

“Zero, you. . .”

“Stop right there. All will be explained as soon I get clean and we eat. I know you haven’t eaten because you’ve been worrying about me, so feel free to dig in.”

With that, Zero walked away before Jude threw another tantrum.

 

*******************************************************************

He showered in record time and was at the table in less than that. Jude didn’t say a word as they ate and Zero knew that he was bidding his time. It really should have unnerved him, but Zero was on a mission and he was not going to be derailed.

“That was good.”

“Yes it was. You mind telling me what you’ve been up to all day now?”

Zero made his way over the couch, but Jude stayed seated at the table. _Here goes nothing_ , he thought.

“I went to see my lawyer.”

“Your lawyer?”

“Yes, to get all my affairs in order,” Zero made his way over to his backpack and took out a manila folder full of documents.

“Jelena is a manipulative, vengeful bitch, but I refuse to let her ruin us. You have to stay because of Lionel, but we both know that there is no going back on trading me. Since I won’t be here, I need you to start working on the house. You and I have a joint bank account now, so you have access to all my funds.”

“Zero, we will find a way to keep you here you won’t have to leave.”

“I can’t take that chance. Things might change depending on what happens with Jelena, but as far as we know, the decision has been made. This might be a permanent trip for me, but that’s where you come in.”

“How?”

“I made another appointment with my lawyer to see if we can fight the decision to trade me. If you still have contact with Marcus, I need you talk to him and see if we can get this revoked. We will fight together for as long as I am here, but if I end up leaving, you need to keep on fighting this here in LA. I’ll support you in any way I can, but it looks like you might have to be on your own.”

“This won’t be easy.”

“No one ever said it would be. Working on the house might keep you from going insane.”

“We were supposed to do that together.”

“I know, but if everything turns out like we want it to, you won’t have to be alone for long. Also, we might need to get someone else on our side.”

The response was almost immediate, “Oscar.”

“Yes, you need to start planning a hostile takeover with him if you know what I mean. Having Derek and even Terrence with us could be a good thing. I am sure Sloane and Pete don’t want Jelena as the owner either not with the way she did it and the threat she poses to Ahsha.”

Jude stood and paced.

“You will have enough money at your disposal to take care of whatever you need.”

“I don’t like this.”

“Neither do I. That pretty face of yours will have to appeal to the board and the league. Don’t make a liar out of me you hear?” Zero said with a chuckle.

“I don’t know if I can get to Oscar and while everyone else has their own issues with Jelena, they might not want to play nice with a Kinkade.”

“Out of everyone we know you’re the only one who was never a threat to anyone. You’ve never gotten too tangled up to cause any major fights or backlash. You’re a Kinkade, use your powers for good.”

“You seem to have a lot of faith in me and in a plan that has the potential to blow up in our faces.”

“This plan has no way of blowing up in our face. We might fail, but I will find a way to come back to you. No matter how long it takes me. Hell, I might even retire early if it comes down to it.”

“You would give up your career just to stay with me?”

“Yes.”

Zero looked at Jude and knew that there were still a million questions that needed to be answered and alliances to forge that might prove deadly afterward, but if they had even a minuscule chance of making it through this, they had to take it.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes, okay. Your plan is as good as any I could come up with, but giving me access to your money? You sure about that?”

“Very. You’ll need money if we’re going to do this. I’ll focus on making more to keep you going.”

“Is this really happening?”

“Are you with me until the end?”

“Always.”

“Then all we need is a priest saying till death do us part and declare us married. It doesn’t get any deeper than this Jude.”

“Maybe being married would have been easier. I mean your money is as good as mine.”

“It’s not too late unofficial husband. Wifey comes through every time!”

Jude chuckled, but then got serious again. He hugged Zero tight to him and it felt like he was never going to let go. “Why does this feel like I am never going to see you again?”

“I swear I’ll come back to you. That house I bought? It will have us living in it. We will make a life together Jude Kinkade. There is no turning back.” 

Still tight in their embrace, Jude said, “I wish you would have talked to me about this first. These decisions affect us both.”

“You would have found a way to talk me out of it. What we need right now is Zero’s scheming ways and your inner Oscar. They are the only hope Gideon and Jude have of making it out of this mess.”

By now, Jude had pulled back, but still held on to Zero’s hand, but when he was done talking he kissed Zero with an intensity coming from every fiber of his being.

“Take me to bed Gideon.”

And Gideon did.

 

*********************************************************************

 

“Zero! Zero wake up!” he woke to find Jude hovering over him.

“What’s wrong?” Zero managed to say as he sat up.

“You were having some sort of nightmare. You kept yelling for someone to come back. You sounded so desperate,” Jude responded.

“It was nothing, I’m sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep,” Zero said as he got back under the covers, taking Jude with him.

As Zero felt Jude falling asleep again on his chest, he remembered what had woken them both: He was dreaming about his daughter and son again. He had been looking for them, but couldn’t seem to find them anywhere. Not for the first time, he wondered why he was seeing them in his dreams. He and Jude were in no shape to raise a family, especially now with all these issues surrounding them, so maybe they were trying to tell him something? God, who knew?

Since he was not going back to sleep anytime soon, he thought about everything he had set in motion. There were some things that he had kept from his boyfriend on purpose in order to give his plan time to come together. Sloane and Pete had been contacted and so had Derek. All hands on deck would be needed on this and if taking back the team from Jelena was possible, neither he nor Jude would be able to do it alone.  

Jude had not looked too closely at those documents, but if he had, he would have seen that Jude now had access to not only his money, but everything that Zero owned. Jude had power of attorney over all his financial assets and investments. He could make any decision without even talking to Zero at all. If Jude was really out of a job, he will need some sort of income and this was the only way that Zero knew of taking care of him. If the Devils were to put back in Kinkade hands, Jude would need to focus all his attention on that and not waste time thinking about something as trivial as money.

Jude had been taking care of him since the beginning. He had been there every step of the way and loved him enough to stick around when his behavior was less than ideal. He had put up with too much bullshit in his life and now it was Zero’s time to return the favor. He would take care of him this time and make sure that the life he had envisioned for themselves, and even the life he had dreamt about, would come true.   

“I got this Jude. This time, I got you.”

The sun would be up soon, but Zero had no intention of leaving this bed he shared with the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> This summarizes what I have always believed in: Zude is endgame!
> 
> There really isn't much that Jude or Zero would not do for each other and this time, Zero's got this. Neither of them is a quitter and that to me is everything. Also why I consider them relationship goals. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to say that I am so SORRY!
> 
> With how things were left in last night's season finale, I am convinced that this is NOT the end for Zude, but I wanted to capture what might be going through Zero's mind as he walked away from Jude. Granted, some of my own thoughts/feelings on what happened last night were put into this, but one thing is for sure: I AM TEAM ZUDE ALL THE WAY! 
> 
> I am planning on following this story up with something more lighthearted, so my and possibly your tears of sadness and frustration will not last for long. Season 4 must happen! I ain't done with Zero and Jude yet and I am sure many of you aren't either. 
> 
> Thank you so so much for leaving kudos and commenting! My stories come from the heart and like I have always said, I try to stay as true to the characters as much as possible. 
> 
> Much love to you all!


End file.
